The term "phenoxy resin" is a generic term used to describe the amorphous, high molecular weight poly(hydroxyethers) derived from reaction of diphenols and epichlorohydrin or the reaction of diphenols with the diglycidyl ether of 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane. The resins are tough, high modulus thermoplastic materials of established commercial utility. For example, a thermoplastic resin marketed by Union Carbide as UCAR Resin.RTM. is produced from epichlorohydrin and 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane. The product of the reaction of 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane and the corresponding diglycidyl ether is a second example of a commerical phenoxy resin. Such resins have established utility in applications such as molded articles, films and packaging materials, coatings and adhesives produced by conventional techniques. The phenoxy resins have not, however, been extensively used as engineering thermoplastics because of relatively low glass transition temperatures.
The reaction product of epichlorohydrin and a spirobiindol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,102 wherein the products are said to have high heat distortion temperatures. The values reported are from about 131.degree. C. to about 135.degree. C., depending upon the nature of the substituents present The corresponding value for the reaction product of epichlorohydrin and 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane was 88.degree. C. It would be of advantage to provide a class of novel, linear, polycyclic phenoxy-type resins having comparable or even higher glass transition temperatures.